Tabula Rasa
by Howlx100
Summary: He was Lelouch the 11th prince of Britannia. He was known and called by many names, he once was recognized as Zero, known as the man of miracles behind the mask. He went against the former emperor, his father Charles Zi Britannia and defeated him. But never-and I mean never did he expect something so unexpected to him but also so norm at the same time.


**So this is my very first story so go easy on me guys I'm still not used to composing stories yet. ^^**

**Summary:** He was Lelouch the 11th prince of Britannia. He was known and called by many names, he once was recognized as Zero, known as the man of miracles behind the mask. He went against the former emperor, his father Charles Zi Britannia and defeated him. But never-and I mean _never _did he expect something so unexpected to him but also so norm at the same time.

**-=={x.X.x}==-**

All was peaceful around the home of the known great demon emperor of Britannia. Birds were chirping freely outside as they please, servants going around doing their chores and a meeting quietly taking place. That is until…

"Your Majesty! Your majesty!" A loud cry was heard accompanied by thundering footsteps. A young man with light brown hair had burst through the door. Standing by the door way was one of the royal servants panting hard.

Inside the room the servant could see people surrounding a big round, glass polished table. He stared a moment and sensed that many pairs of eyes was on him and him alone.

Suddenly when he realized his mistake, his eyes widen. He started to talk but his talk end up in stutters "I-I-I uh-h" the butler looked as if he was going to cry and try to hide it by covering his eyes using his light brown bangs.

"Albert?" When Albert look up he saw who he was looking for, at the head of the table there sat the current Emperor of Britannia wearing his white emperors clothes, Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia of the 99th, looking at him with a questioning stare. For years he had served him and his wife, the empress, and became one of Lelouch's most trusted servants slash friend.

The brunette was thrilled to find him at last and was about to say something when…but was startled by a erupted booming voice.

"Oi, Boy! What is it that is more important to have you interrupt our meeting, uh?!" a dark red-headed, middle aged man demanded with his gruff voice while pounded both hands on the table, causing the poor servant boy to shook involuntarily.

"I-I'm really s-sorry-y s-s-sir!" all the while bowing his head for the second time to show his sincere apologies. Lelouch felt sorry for him. He knew how easily scared the boy could be which was why he tried to ask the boy why he came in all of a sudden but...

"Jesus, Tamaki will you shut up!" a voice scolded the named man, that voice belonged to a woman about 25 years old she has a red hair too just like Tamaki but with a brighter shade and has two clear, oceanic blue eyes. If anyone would use one word to describe her it would be; beauty. "You idiot should know better than to scare someone, I mean look at the boy…" indicating her point towards the servant "You practically scared him to death!"

"U-Umm…excuse me" The servant attempted to start but failed miserably.

The boy was completely ignored. "Why don't you shut up bitch? As if _you, _Kallen, the short tempered ace pilot of the red Guren would do better to keep _your _anger controlled" Tamaki countered.

"Wha…Why YOU!"

Then a man with curly brown hair got in between them preventing any misfortune would befall "Whoa whoa! Hold it you two we're grown-ups here so can't we just handle it with a more civilized way?"

"Ahh…Japanese people are so barbaric" a new voice muttered but it didn't escape Tamaki.

"Clovis!" another man with blond reprimanded who was slightly older looking than him.

Tamaki turned towards the source of the voice. His eyes fell on a smirking blond with violet-blue eyes "What. Did. You. Say...You blond bastard?!" hissing every word through hi gritted teeth with venom.

Completely ignoring the loud male he turned towards his elder brother "What Schneizel? All I did was stating the obvious" Saying it all innocent, like how a child would act towards his mother.

"That's it!" The man with red hair exclaimed "I had enough of you and your spoiled brat attitude. Prince or not if you can't handle the likes of us then that means we're more better than all of you Britts are!" reckless of the consequences.

Clovis scoffed with a smug look on his face "You Japanese couldn't possibly hold any superiority than us, especially you idiot good for nothing loud mouth…haha" the blond mocked.

"Hey! You can't just call us what we're not, you know?" This time it was Kallen who retorted.

"That goes the same for you hot head"

"What did you say Carolina?"

"Wow…looks like Clovis-nii is right you really don't have brains to understand a simple sentence even though you're only a half breed" Carolina snickered at that.

One by one both sides began to stand up; exchanging argues who was better than the other. But somehow it was more like two different groups bickering nonsense. Everyone was in a frenzy of words all except for Lelouch the emperor, Suzaku the emperor's best friend and knight, Todoh Japan's head general, Ogi the Japanese prime minister, who gave up on stopping the commotion , Schneizel and himself included.

With that all hell broke loose between the Britains versus the Japanese. Sooner than later numerous voices joined in, all around the meeting room was a ruckus. All Albert could do was watch scene played in front of him, forgetting why he was there in the first place.

Seeing this occured

"Silence!" instantly everything quieted down and everyone's eyes were on the standing raven-haired man, if looks could kill, they would certainly be dead now "Now that I have your attention…" turning his head 180 degrees eyeing each and everyone with an intense stare, some of them had embarrassed or wince faces while others had guilt. Once satisfied at them for getting his message, to shut their mouths up and uttering anymore unnecessary words. He then tilted his head to a different direction, violets met almond brown orbs "Albert what is it that you came all the way here to tell me for?" inquired Lelouch while sitting back down and folded his hand together under his chin.

It came to the boy in an epiphany and replaced his face with shock written on it"Oh! I can't believe I forgot! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" talking to no one in particular, all the while knock on his head as punishment on himself for no reason. Everyone had no idea what was going on with him but choose on continuing to watch him.

"Oi! What is it?! You're wasting our time here!" Tamaki startled the boy again causing him to fidget nervously.

The raven-haired man was confused as to why the brunette was here "What do you think it is Lelouch?" a voice beside him asked thus he turned his head to face the speaker.

Who, he found was no other than his best friend and personal knight "I have no idea Suzaku"

"Well…You know I know Albert as well as you do, I mean he's not the type to barge in like that… It must be important but I kinda feel sorry for the guy too" his had pity in his tone.

At that the dark-haired man contemplated at his friend's words "Hmm… maybe…" he left off, Once Lelouch had enough time to think he replied "But let's hear him out first" a nod was Suzaku's reply, seeing this as his sign of agreement.

Both looked at their front again and at the same time both of two men sweat dropped at the site in front of them "That is if Tamaki doesn't scare him to death, that is" seeing the loud red-head had somehow managed to be up front and currently shaking the poor lad by his butler collar who had white pearls at the corners of his eyes, help was clearly written on his face. But no one did anything of the sort; they just sat at their assigned seat and watched quietly with sweat-dropped faces.

Lelouch sighed with eyes closed before looking back up "Alright Tamaki I think the boy has had enough?"

"Huh…?" The red-head snapped his head toward him, then looking back at the young man in his hand and dropped him none too gently if you asked me "Ohh sorry boss…hehe" leaving the pale looking brunette like nothing happened.

Lelouch sighed for the second time and stood up to aid at the now dead-looking Albert laying flat on the floor, now in sitting position with one of Lelouch's arm supporting behind his back, the other in front of the letter's line of sight, holding two fingers up "Albert how many fingers I'm I holding?".

"Ff-f-four?" was his reply.

"Huh?" Lelouch looked at Suzaku as if he could answer but all he gave was a shrug of the shoulders "Umm…Good enough, now…Albert what were gonna say?"

As soon as the colors began to return to his face, he jerked forward. Everyone was surprise at his reaction. The boy stammered a bit but was fortunately able to say something "I-I-It-'s-s a-about her highness!"

"What about her, what happened?" asked the alarmed Kallen worried about the empress not was it because as her duty as the knight of the empress but worried for her dear friend.

"Yes, what happened? Is her highness alright?" Then Schniezel intervened also.

"Just spit it out already!" even Tamaki joined in "The waiting is killing us!"

When Lelouch saw the boy in distress mentioning his wife he can't help but feel anxious to know what it is especially in her condition right now.

The brunette didn't know how to put into words but putted it the simplest way he can "It's happening my lord!"

" …"

.

.

.

"huh?, I don't get" the red haired man voiced out his thoughts

Murmurs began and all the violet eyed man could do is block out the other voices and think while looking down at the table, head rested on his folded hands.

"_Of all people to be sent here, why Albert?" _he groaned at the thought_ "But what could he mean by 'It's happening'?" _Albert wasn't always the outgoing kind of person but his respect makes up for it, which was the boy became one of his and his wife most trusted-not only servant-but friend too. _"If it means urgent enough foe the witch to send him then it must be a matter of important…unless …" _his eyes widen. All the pieces began to put together as it came to him in an epiphany; he chided himself for not thinking of it earlier.

After what seemed like an eternity, a loud crashing sound of a chair resonated across the room followed with hurried steps. But when all eyes turned to the source all they saw was a white blurry figure quickly making his way around the table and out through the door with the shaking Albert in tow.

All the people left behind in the room had a series of questioning and confused looks on their faces; curious as to what could be more urgent to make the raven haired ruler leave their meeting-and an important one- in such haste.

"What just happened…?"

**-=={x.X.x}==-**

_Meanwhile…_

A loud cry of a woman could be heard inside in another different room. She was laid on a king sized bed, her green hair was in disarray and her face made a clear sign that she was in pain. Hands grasping the bed sheets in a tight death grip; showing how much explicit agony she was in. And she was surrounded with a few maids and a doctor.

"Don't worry my lady I'm sure he would be here soon, I've already sent out Albert to fetch him" reassuring her.

"Please, Sayoko…get him here as soon as possible…I _can't_ take it anymore!" she whimpered in pain, tears streamed from her eyes.

"_Poor dear" _All Sayoko could do is watch the woman in agony and try to ease her pain by helping her to calm down and take deep steady breaths.

"Alright your highness I need you to get ready" the doctor stated.

The maid then turned her head from them, towards where the door was _"Albert-san please hurry his majesty"_

**-=={x.X.x}==-**

_Back to Lelouch and Albert…_

"Albert how far has she gotten?" his tone sounded calm but the trace of worry was written in his eyes.

"Umm…a-around two or f-four hours ago…?" not entirely sure when it started.

"Is Dr. Xander there already?" anxious to find out.

"Yes, he is tending to her highness right now"

Relief washed over him "Good" and sighed at the new _"At least she's well taken care of"_ then determination appeared in eyes "Wait for me CC, I'm coming, I wouldn't miss this for the whole world" quietly muttered to himself.

Minutes and passing of corridors later, Lelouch still hurried to where his beloved was no matter how psychically tired he was, he stood firm and pushed himself.

The servant was aware of his masters' struggle but instead of making him stop to rest; he only observed him silently from behind, ready to help just in case.

Then finally a door came into view, it was the door he was looking for. With a sudden burst of new found energy, Lelouch made for the doors handle. He panted harshly to regain his lost of oxygen. Once he gathered himself up, he took a deep breath and through the door he went.

He was covered in light, warm, he noted as if it was surrounding him in a welcoming embrace. Soon followed with shrieks of pain.

When he spotted his disheveled green haired spouse on the bed he did not hesitate to come to her aid and grabbed her hand, holding it closely but tenderly. The greenette turned her head to look at the person known as her husband complaining through hisses on why he was so late coming.

"I'm sorry it took awhile to figure it out what that Albert of ours is saying" brushing strands of her hair from her sweating face.

Then the woman threatened about a punishment for being tardy, he gulped at that but it did not stop the smirk forming on his lips, amused at his strong, beautiful and mischievous wife still being her ever her usual self, even in the brink of pain.

"I think I can do that"

"Alright your highness I need you push again...right, now! Push" the doctor instructed.

Hours of two people screaming, one is the mother-to-be currently giving birth and the other is no other than the father-to-be whose hand was in a number of unbearable iron grips later…

**-=={x.X.x}==-**

Then…

"Wuahh! Wuahh!"

What's this? A faint high pitched wail suddenly erupted; he couldn't believe his ears or what he was seeing in front of him, there in the hands of the doctor was _his child, _that he and CC made the embodiment proof of their love_. _

He couldn't find words to describe the happiness he felt when he first laid eyes on his first born. The infant was covered in blood but later on was cleaned so he couldn't exactly tell the appearance. As soon as the child was place in the hands of his mother, CC couldn't stop crying tears of joy at the site of the small blue bundle in her arms and kept him close to her chest in a protective and warm embrace. The new mother shushed him in soothing tones with "hush my baby your mama and papas here" and "it's alright" instantly as if magic the cries halted and the child snuggle closer to her warmth, much to her delight.

He couldn't believe in just 9 months he got to witness his wife smile more beautifully before, no smile from her did he ever seen with so much love, and peace, and just filled with…happiness with the smile on her face right before him. They were truly in bliss and he could just wish to capture this moment and stay like this for the rest of eternity.

Unfortunately for them- more like unfortunately for the raven- their moment was cut short because sooner than later one by one visitor's began to crowed the room uninvited, all familiar, and all with happy faces for the new parents each giving them their blessings. The women cooed non-stop at the recent newborn baby, Lelouch couldn't say that his son didn't like the all attention.

"_I think my son is going to grow up a ladies men one day" _He sweat dropped at the thought. His thoughts was interrupted when the knight of zero came forward and asked.

"Lelouch if I can ask , what are you going to name him?" curious and eager to know the name of his newborn godchild. Just right after what he said, everyone was quite, too wondering of the yet to be named heir of Britannia.

"Yes big brother I want to know the name of my nephew as well" his full blood sister, Nunally piped in.

Lelouch and CC were surprised of the question and looked at each other "I guess with all the preparations we forgot to pick out a name…hehe" Lelouch awkwardly laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"But we did thought about one name"

"Wait you mean…?"

"Yes, that one" saying it with a beautiful smile he ever had saw his witch made.

After coos and many squeals later on-mostly from the female department and maybe a few from the males too- CC eventually had her long needed rest, thusly Lelouch made sure that he kicked everyone out-and by everyone I mean _everyone,_ his friends, family, comrades-even his best friend Suzaku, who understood what he was doing.

So the child was now placed in his protective arms and wasted no time to get a better inspection of him, and needless to say he was simply…_perfect._ He couldn't have asked for more. His child resembles him more ways than one with his midnight hair and his cute little nose no doubt that the baby was his offspring-not that he doubted it or something. But that wasn't what caught his attention the most, the first thing that he saw when he gazed at his son was his bright, round and beautiful golden eyes just like his mothers, except his was so innocent and full of wonder of the strange world around him.

Lelouch couldn't help but smile contented of knowing all of his sacrifices and hard work had finally paid off and found another reason in life "Welcome to the anew and wonderful world you're born into, Cailight my son."

N/A:

Just to let everyone know the name "Cailight" doesn't exist, I made it up. And if you could kindly let know if ever I had any mistakes in my story that would be very helpful and please don't copy my story that would be very respectable of you.

P.S. Thanks for reading my first story and that is all.^^


End file.
